


Thunder and Mischief

by blackrose_17



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Jared Padalecki, God(dess) of Mischief, Jealous Jensen Ackles, M/M, Possessive Jensen Ackles, Step-Sibling Incest, Tease Jared, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: God of Mischief Jared is tired of his older stepbrother and God of Thunder Jensen ignoring the bond between them and ups his flirting with Jensen's most hated rival Stephen Amell.
Relationships: Christian Kane/Chad Michael Murray, Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Stephen Amell, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Past Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	Thunder and Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> My first of two stories written for SPN Cinema this choice was Thor Ragnarok because I really wanted to write Loki!Jared and Thor!Jensen

Jared Padalecki was bored and a bored Jared is a very dangerous thing.

It was all his stupid adopted brother's fault. How Jensen missed Jared practically offering himself to Jensen to bed and claim.

Jared wasn't a fool, he didn't just wear the skin-tight leather because he looks amazing in them, which he did. He wore them to show off his long legs as well as his very fuckable and perfect ass one that he desperately wanted Jensen big and thick dick in. 

_'Seriously you would think that by now Jensen would have a clue the way I keep bending over and offering him my leather-covered ass to him.'_ Jared huffed to himself. "I'm presenting myself to him on a platter."

He knew that Jensen was interested in him. Jared saw the way those green eyes darkened with lust and possessiveness. How Jensen would snarl and growl at anyone who tried to flirt with Jared. How Jensen would place a hand on Jared's arm or wrap a possessive arm around Jared's shoulders making it clear that Jared was taken.

"If only he would!" Jared has never hidden how much he wanted and loved Jensen. A devious look appeared in Jared's sunflower eyes, "Fine if he wants to be that way I will just have to take it to the next level."

* * *

Christian Kane winced as he watched his best friend practically destroy the practice dummy. He knew the reason for his friend's rage. "You know if you want Jared to stop prancing around you in those things he claims to be clothing all you have to do is just take him to your bed." Chris drawled out, he like everyone else was tired of watching these centuries-long dances between Jensen and Jared.

Snarling as he hacked away at the practice dummy to pieces not even stopping to turn and address his best friend and fellow warrior, "I have no idea what you are talking about. I am not angry or upset about the way Jared chooses to dress or the fact that he has eyes of almost everyone looking at him like he is a piece of meat that they wish to devour." Jensen growled.

"Yeah, sure I believe that and anyone who does believe a word that you just said then I have a Pegasus to sell them," Chris grumbled under his breath. He knew his friend was in deep denial about his feelings he just didn't realize that he was this deep in denial.

Jensen stopped in mid swipe as something else caught his attention besides his friend mutterings and it seemed that his brain short-circuited at the sight of his adopted brother heading his way.

No one could miss the way Jared's clothing had become tighter and tighter making Jensen wonder how he could even breathe in the leather that clung to his body now Jensen was wondering how Jared was even moving as the clothing seemed to be painted on instead of skin-tight. _'I wouldn't put it past Jared to be wearing body paint and for Chad to help him find some.'_ Jensen despised Jared's best friend the blond mage had been nothing but trouble since Jared and he met in magic school where they bonded instantly and forced Chad upon Jensen every chance they got.

Jensen had tried many, many times to point out that Chad was a bad influence on Jared but no one would listen to him.

He couldn't understand out of everyone why Chris ended up falling in love with the man.

_"Jensen, darling just because Jared has a best friend doesn't mean that he loves you any less."_

_"Jensen, it is only natural that Jared seeks to express himself. Do you not recall the century that Jared followed that Jeffrey Dean Morgana around and wore nothing but toga's?"_

Yes, Jensen remembers that century that had Jared flaunted off his long legs, legs that Jensen long to have wrapped around his waist as he fucked that perfect ass. It was why he stayed away, fighting battle after battle because if he didn't he would act on his untamed lust for Jared.

He couldn't do that, Jared was everything to him and he couldn't destroy their relationship all because he couldn't contain his desire to bed his little brother.

"What in the hell are you wearing?" Jensen snarled once Jared was close enough. He held himself perfectly still if he moved he would be tackling Jared to the ground and after he had ripped off those things Jared was claiming were pants and making him beg while everyone watched as he took Jared, marking him and claiming him for all to see that Jared was his and his alone.

It took a moment for Jared's brain to reboot at the sight of Jensen dripping in sweat, his muscles rippling as he held his sword. Jared couldn't stop his imagination from running wild has he pictured Jensen getting sweaty in a lot more fun way as he puts those muscles to work. "It is leather, my dear brother, surely you would have known that since you wear it yourself."

A low growl escaped Jensen's lips, yes he wore leather but nothing like Jared was wearing. The tight black leather pants hid nothing, they highlighted those long legs and thighs Jensen longed to seek his teeth into and he was certain that if Jared was to turn around right now he would see that glorious ass in all its glory.

"Do you like it?" Jared asked innocently, "I thought I would wear it for my meeting with Stephen."

Rage filled Jensen at the mention of his hated rival Stephen Amell. There was something about the son of Zeus that he hated with pure passion, even though everyone said he was nothing like his father, it didn't matter if the demigod was the sweetest one of them all he drove Jensen nuts.

And no matter what Chris said it had nothing to do with Stephen flirting with Jared.

"I think you should change it. The last thing you want to be mistaken for is a..." Whatever Jensen was going to say was cut off as Chris moved and slammed his hand over Jensen's mouth before he could say something that would garnet have Jared ending up in Stephen's arms.

"What Jensen was going to say is you look wonderful and anyone with half a brain can't be blinded to your beauty." Chris, just to be a bit of an ass and annoy Jensen, winked at Jared.

Pleasure filled Jared, it was obvious that Chris knew what he was up to and supported him fully. "Thank you, Chris. Chad helped me pick it out and he has something special to wear just for you and I believe he said something about needing your help in getting it on, I think he might have gotten it a size too small." Jared looked completely innocent as he informed Chris.

Jensen knew that his friend was gone as he saw the desire appear in his best friend's eyes and he found himself let go as Chris, the traitor patted him on his shoulder, "See you later Jensen, Jared. I have something more important to be doing than kicking your ass, Jensen."

Green eyes narrowed as Jensen watched his so-called best friend take off to "help" Chad get out of and then back into his new outfit.

Of course, that left Jensen alone with Jared who looked like his dream come true and it was taking everything in him not to take Jared right here in the middle of the practice field, marking every inch of Jared's skin and making sure everyone knew that Jared was his.

Jared could see the lust building in Jensen's eyes and felt a wave of satisfaction crash over him, he wanted to preen no one made Jensen see green faster than Stephen and while Jared considered Stephen one of his best friends he knew that his friend had his eyes set on someone else and agreed to go along with Jared's plan to make his crush jealous as well.

"Well, I'm glad that I have some many people's seal of approval I'm sure that Stephen will like it when I see him at the party tonight." Giving Jensen a wink Jared turned on his heel and making sure to add an extra swing to his hips.

If Jensen laid waste to the practice field well no one dared to say anything about it.

* * *

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Stephen whispered in Jared's ear, he could feel Jensen's eyes on him. The God of Thunder made a very imposing figure dressed in black leather pants, a deep blue tunic with it left open just enough to show off his chest, his arms bare showing off his muscles and the tattoos that had Jared drooling and talking in great detail about how much he loved them.

"I'm certain. No one makes Jensen see green as you do and Jensen isn't the only one looking a little green and possessive. By the way, you have great taste, Jeffrey is amazing." If Jared wasn't so deeply in love with Jensen, knowing that he was his soulmate he just might have entered into a relationship with Jeff instead of them being fuck buddies.

Stephen rolled his eyes, "I don't need to hear you and Jeff's adventures in bed."

A smirk appeared on Jared's face, "Oh I won't tell you anything I'll just let you experience it yourself. Now come on let's dance, I have a Thunder God to make mad." Snagging Stephen's hand Jared dragged him out onto the dance floor.

Thunder rolled off in the distance as Jensen's green eyes narrowed lightening flashed as he let out a deep growl as he watches Jared dance obscenely close to Stephen. "There isn't an inch of space between them, who needs to dance that close."

Jeff rolled his eyes, he knew what Jared was doing, he had to admit that he was enjoying the sight of Jared and Stephen grinding against one another. "Well if it was me then I would be happy to get in the middle of that, who wouldn't want the God of Mischief and the God of the Hunt to dance around me like that, then I would drag them off into my chambers where I would find out what other skills they have." A wicked gleam appeared in Jeff's eyes, "Not that I don't know what Jared skill in bed."

A bigger growl escaped Jensen's as the thunder and lightning grew closer and louder. He didn't like being reminded of Jared's past with Jeff.

Rolling his eyes Jeff was done with all of this, "You do realize that Jared is doing all of this because he is trying to make you jealous. He wants you to make him yours. He wants you to claim him, that is why he slept with me and why he is flirting with Stephen. Now I am going to go dance with a certain blond god and then drag him off into my chambers. It is up to you if you act on your feelings or let Jared down and allow him to find happiness with someone else." Patting Jensen on his shoulder he stalked towards the dance floor.

Seeing a very determine Jeff heading their way Jared whispered in his friend ear, "Have fun."

Before Stephen could ask Jared what he was talking about Jared was gone and he found himself pulled against another body and a deep voice growling in his ear, "You have been a very naughty boy and I am going to have fun punishing you."

Stephan was certain that he whimpered at Jeff's promise, whirling around he smiled at the other god, "Big words let see if you can live up to them." Stephen purred.

Following Jared, out of the hall, Jensen couldn't deny that Jeff's words stayed with him. It was time he and Jared talked.

Jensen wasn't surprised to find Jared in the garden, he looked stunning in the moonlight and the flowers around him with the Bifrost glowing behind him.

"Are you just going to stand there all night or are you going to join me, dear brother," Jared called never taking his eyes off of the moon.

It wasn't until Jensen joined him on the bench did he turn to look at him. "What is it, Jensen?" Jared could tell something was eating at him.

Jensen didn't know where to start, "Did you know that from the moment I held you in my arms when you were a baby I knew that you were meant for me? For centuries I have been fighting those feelings for you. I have lost myself in other men and women hoping that I could find someone else to bind myself to."

"And did you?" Jared's voice was soft.

Seeing the tears in Jared's sunflower eyes Jensen reached out and wiped away the single tear that fell, "No. No one came close. The love I feel for you out eclipse everything. They were just flings. If I was a better man I would tell you to find someone better than me but I'm not."

"I don't want anyone but you Jensen. It has always been you. All I have wanted was to be yours, heart, body and soul." Jared whispered as he rested his forehead against Jensen's.

"I don't share. You will be mine and mine alone. I will let no one else touch you." Jensen growled out as he tugged Jared into his lap.

Jared went willing as he wrapped his arms around Jensen's neck, "That is all I want. Just like I won't share you. If I see anyone else looking at you or trying to get you into their bed I will remind everyone why I am the God of Mischief." Jared vowed.

Cupping that leather-covered ass Jensen grinned, "I love that possessive side of your's baby boy and that goes for you too. Anyone tries anything with you and I will fry them to a crisp." Jensen could do it.

"Good now that is settled I have waited for you to wise up for centuries and I will wait no longer, you are going to fuck me here and now. Then once I have ridden you we will retire to our chambers where you will fuck me into your bed and we won't leave for at least a week." Jared ordered.

Pure lust and want filled Jensen and really how could he say no to something like that.

Mouths quickly found their way to one another it wasn't the sweet and soft kiss Jared had often dreamed about it was possessive and that made it all the hotter to him.

Digging his nails into Jensen's shoulders Jared rocked his body against Jensen's, he freed one hand and with a wave of it their clothing was gone.

Breaking the kiss Jensen smirked at Jared, "Oh sweetheart I am going to have so much fun with you and that is a handy trick."

"Less talking and I will show you more tricks after you claim me," Jared ordered rubbing his ass against Jensen's erection.

* * *

The thunder shook the columns as the lightning filled the sky.

"Well it looks like Jensen finally came to his senses, we won't be seeing them for a while," Chris commented.

Chad grinned up at his lover, "And that means I won the bet and you have to do whatever I want. This is going to be fun."

* * *

Curled up under Jensen's cape that Jared had summoned the two lovers bodies were entwined as Jared slowly stroked Jensen's chest, "So how do you feel about throne sex?" Jared asked casually.

A groan escaped Jensen's, "You are a naughty boy and I love it."


End file.
